Little Miss Fantastic
by XxDr.McCoyxX
Summary: Reed Richards has settled down and now has a daughter. What happens when they find out she inheirited his powers? FPV. Rated K plus.


Chapter 1

My name is Hannah Richards. My father, Reed Richards, or "Mister Fantastic", is a super smart scientist and has the power to stretch to any length.

I'm 11, and I already love that kind of stuff. I'm also three grades ahead in a science honor class.

My mom, Rachel Reeds, always thought that my dad's power was disgusting and she secretly hates it. I never tell my dad, though.

My best friend is Colton Storm, Johnny's son. He is three grades ahead also, but for honors math. Best GUY-FRIEND. Nothing more, nothing less.

Now, let's get started...

My alarm clock beeped loudly and my hand slid out to slam the 'SNOOZE' button. Its beeping abruptly stopped, but that wasn't my doing...

"Hannah, time to get up," the caring, but knowing voice of my father whispered.

I rolled my body to face him with my sea green eyes and I groaned, "But it's only..." my head turned to see the clock, "six o' clock a.m."

My father's eyes closed and he lifted me off my bed.

"Woah!" I yelled, completely awake now.

Since he could only do that for so long, my father chuckled and placed me on my bed in a sitting position.

He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I stretched my muscles and went to get changed, and to tame my messy brown hair.

Colton was already on the bus corner when I got there. He waved to me and I waved back.

"So, did you finish that big solar system project you told me about?" he asked.

I replied, "Yep. Piece of cake. What about that geometry lesson?"

He nodded.

The bus pulled up to the curb and my friend and I boarded, taking our regular places on seat 441.

Ashley, a young, tall and thin girl with tanned skin and blonde hair, paired with ice blue eyes, also Louis and I's only teenaged friend turned on her seat to look at us.

"So, what's up?" she asked, obviously board.

I shrugged and Colton replied, "Not much. Although, I think I have a geometry test tomorrow..."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window to see my dad waving from the patio window on our house. I waved back, smiling.

Colton looked into the window and grinned impishly. He grabbed my hand, and from my dad's angle, made it look like he was kissing my hand.

Looks like SOME things do pass on with children. I pulled it away, face-palmed and wacked Colton over the head, a clear sign to my dad that I did not like what he did one bit.

The bus pulled into the school zone of Bedford Academy High School.

Ashley slid out of her seat in front of us and led us out. Since we the bus and we sat at the back, Ashley still had to lead us out.

We were really short compared to everyone else, and Ashley was my tallest friend.

Colton carefully made his way out of the yellow piece of transportation, while I just jumped the stairs.

It was super-hot outside and I was glad I wore my hair in a ponytail. I slipped my blue hoodie off of my body and tied it around my waist, reviling my black shirt with the words "Bite Me" in white bubble letters. My blue leggings blended with my hoodie.

Colton wasn't wearing a coat, so everyone could see his loose white T-Shirt and denim jeans. His spiky black hair complemented his almond eyes.

My black and green sneakers squeaked as I walked on the newly wet pavement. The custodians had to hose it down after that fund raising event we had yesterday, "Throw Pies at Your Least Favorite Teacher", which they couldn't clean up until this morning. Both Colton and I pelted Ms. Auburn, the writing teacher. Best way to spend allowance, EVER.

I heard Colton's red sneaker's squeaking behind me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tall, strong boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed nice, and he was, to most people. But not to me and Colton, he wasn't.

I grabbed Colton's wrist and his behind a garbage can. Tom, the boy's name, walked past us and strait over towards Ashley.

He gave her a smile that almost made me keel. After I conversation I didn't hear, Ashley gave him the hand and walked away.

Colton and I snickered.

The bell rang, and we left our hiding place in favor of the building.

We went our separate ways to get to our lockers.

I entered the classroom and went pale to see my dad writing scientific equations on the white board.

I quickly took my seat and mentally cursed at myself for asking my science teacher Mr. Indigo for a seat in the front row. My father turned around and gained a pleasant look when he saw me.

"When I was told I was teaching Room 3347 Science, I didn't know you were going to be here," he mused.

I groaned as the other students filled the room. Today was going to be a loooooooooong day...

**And so ends chapter one! This is my first Fantastic Four story, based off of the movie. Also, prepare for a Q & A fic soon! Please review!**


End file.
